Mazeka/MAZEKA
Mazeka is a former member of the Order of Mata Nui and leader of the Toa Spherus. Biography Toa Mazeka is the Toa form of Mazeka from the story Rise of the Toa Spherus. He is the team leader of the Toa Spherus and enemy of Vultraz. He carries a single Ice-blade through which he can channel his elemental powers and wears a kanohi Volitak, the mask of stealth. History Early life (canon) For a time, Mazeka resided on the Tren Krom Peninsula as a scholar, until his teacher was killed, and some tablets were stolen by Vultraz. Mazeka battled him, knocking him down a cliff seemingly to his death. Makuta Gorast, disguised as Helyrx, told Mazeka to spread the word of Vultraz's death. Later, while sitting in his hut, he met the invisible Jerbraz, who told him to help him find a De-Matoran named Krakua. Mazeka and Jerbraz went to the De-Matoran village, where they saw a Ta-Matoran use a sonic weapon to knock out all the De-Matoran in the village, except Krakua, whose audio receptors had been covered by Mazeka's hands. The Ta-Matoran then attacked Mazeka, knocking his mask off, at which point Mazeka realized the Ta-Matoran was Vultraz. Order of Mata Nui He was later trained by the Order of Mata Nui as an elite spy. Wanting information on the location of Karda Nui, he went to Helryx's chamber on Daxia, only to see Tobduk in there. Explaining his quest to the assassin, they reached a deal: If Mazeka could prove himself as a killer, Tobduk would give him the location of the Universe Core. While Tobduk was busy dealing with Makuta Tridax, Mazeka was given the task of killing Vezon. However, he instead helped the Skakdi escape. Afterward, he was sent to Karda Nui on Vultraz's trail (Vultraz had been summoned there on the orders of Makuta Icarax). Mazeka began looking for Vultraz but the latter found him first. Suddenly, both Matoran found themselves in a portal to an alternate version of Spherus Magna, and Mazeka landed by a massive tree banded with golden metal. He found Vultraz clinging to a tree, his vehicle having been destroyed by a giant creature in a nearby lake. They then spotted a Ga-Matoran resembling a Toa and a Toa of Water resembling a Matoran coming out of the surrounding woods, and questioned them about where they were. The Matoran-like being responded by telling him that she was Toa Macku, that they were on Spherus Magna, and that she was "happy to meet another hero of the Melding." He and Vultraz were then met by a white-clad, alternate version of Makuta Teridax. Mazeka was shocked to discover that Teridax - indeed, all Makuta - were not evil here, something which disgusted Vultraz. Teridax then brought them to see the Great Beings through a twisting corridor, and they told him that because Vultraz was so dark and flawed that they would take him and let Mazeka leave with someone of this universe. Mazeka tried to convince them that Vultraz was his responsibility, but they insisted that Vultraz could not leave, so Mazeka decided fairly quickly that Teridax would come with him. Reign of Shadows Later, Mazeka and the parallel Teridax encountered an abandoned Ba-Matoran village on the Southern Continent, but were ambushed by the normal Teridax, who teleported three of Tridax's Shadow Takanuvas to their location. After a fierce battle, the Shadow Takanuvas were defeated. However, the alternate Teridax sensed that the prime universe's Teridax had died, so he teleported himself and Mazeka onto the cliff overlooking the village, seconds before a great earthquake had ended. Rise of the Toa Spherus (This is non-canon) During Rise of the Toa Spherus. Mazeka becomes the leader of a team of three Toa who take the name Of the Toa Spherus. He learns that his old enemy Vultraz, who is now also a Toa, will return to this dimension and Mazeka must stop him before he finds the mask of dominance. If Vultraz gets his hands on this mask then he will be able to take control of the entire planet. However the Toa fail to stop Vultraz who claims the mask and starts to take control of the planet. However he does not take control of Mazeka, because he wants to take revenge on him by making his own friends hunt him down. Mazeka returns to the Temple of Dakarath and fights Vultraz one on one. It seems like Vultraz has won the fight but starts swinging thee blade around his head, as he always does before the kill. Mazeka swings his blade and manages to knock the mask of Vultraz. The Toa escape the Temple and Mazeka believes Vultraz to be dead after seeing him dragged of by the Protector of Dakarath. He then takes the Mask of Dominance and hides it away. Traits and abilities Mazeka carries a single Ice-blade as his tool and can channel his powers through it. He has control over the element of Ice like Kopaka, although less skilled. He is a great fighter due to being trained by the Order of Mata Nui and with this training and his Kanohi Volitak he can move around unnoticed by anyone. Since the Makuta were defeated, the rahkshi destroyed, the move to Spherus Magna, life has got boring for Mazeka. That is until news that his enemy Vultraz has returned and now he has the chance to finally end there conflict. Tools Mazeka carries a single Ice-blade resembling Gresh's weapons. He can channel his elemental powers through his blade. He can fire icy blasts out of the blade, start and stop blizards or simply freeze his enemies. He can also use his blade as a snow board. Apearances *''Rise of the Toa Spherus'' *''Time of the Toa Spherus'' (yet to be made) Trivia *Toa Mazeka is made from pieces found in the sets: bionicle stars Gresh, Phantoka Kopaka, Mahri Matoro, Mazeka, Dalu and stars Skakdi. *His team mates are Kirina and Bruantor. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Ice Category:User:MAZEKA